Tarde o Temprano
by papillon69
Summary: Severus Snape esta en un dilema, su joven amante quiere dar a conocer su relación a sus amigos, pero en obstinado profesor no se sentirá aun seguro de hacerlo. ¿Que consecuencias traerá su negativa a su relación? Solo un capitulo. Historia completa


**Tarde o Temprano**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Esta historia esta escrita sin ánimos de lucro, y basada en la canción Tarde o Temprano de Tommy Torres.

Advertencias: Este fic es una historia chico- chico.

Si eres susceptible NO LO LEAS, si no te gustan las historias Slash NO LO LEAS. Yo cumplo con avisarles.

**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**

_**Falta muy poco para que regreses **_

_**El reloj está en mi contra **_

_**Las horas parecen meses **_

_**Y aunque me digan que me aferro a lo imposible **_

_**Ellos no saben... (No, no, no.) lo rico que se siente**_

**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**

_**-No, lo siento. No puedo seguir así. **_

Severus miro los ojos de su amante y vio angustia en ellos.

_**-Sev te hablo enserio, ya no puedo continuar así, escondiéndonos de todo y todos. Necesito que mis amigos sepan que te amo, que sepan sobre nuestra relación. **_

Algo dentro de Severus se contrajo. El quería lo mismo, pero no podía.

_-__**Lo siento, pero aun no puedo. ¿Qué van a decir de nosotros? Que un ex mortifago te esta corrompiendo, o que te tengo amenazado, que te lance un hechizo o que se yo.**_

El ex profesor trato de acercarse y abrazar a su amante, pero el joven se hizo a un lado. Y lo miro con ojos dolidos.

_**-Nunca creí que te importara lo que la gente pensara de ti. ¿Dónde esta el hombre que lucho por mi en la guerra, que me protegió e hizo todo lo posible por ayudarme a salir victorioso? Con tu actitud lo único que me haces pensar es que te avergüenzas de mi y de nuestro amor. ¿Es eso lo que pasa? ¿no me amas lo suficiente?**_

El joven empezó a gritar.

Severus se escandalizo y lo fulmino con la mirada.

_**-Claro que no es eso, niño estúpido, te amo con todo mi ser, creo que te lo he demostrado mas de una ocasión, pero aun no estoy listo para que tus amigos sepan de nuestra relación. **_

El joven siguió observándolo. Pero ahora su mirada era dura.

_**-¿Y en cuanto tiempo crees que estarás listo para anunciarlo, un año, dos o un siglo? Ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo que lo hagamos publico, solo que mis amigos se enteren de lo nuestro.**_ El joven se acerco a Severus y tomo sus manos. _**–Quiero que sepan que tengo junto a mi al hombre mas maravilloso del mundo, que te amo y me amas y que ahora somos una pareja y estamos pensando en formar una familia. **__Suspiro_

_**Por favor.**_

Su mirada suplicante por poco hace derrumbar sus murallas, pero los viejos hábitos, no se olvidan, y Severus sabia que si cedía en esto en pocos días todo mundo mágico se enteraría de su relación, y él realmente no estaba preparado para eso.

_**-Lo siento pero no puedo.**_ Susurro.

Su joven amante lo sonto y suspiro. Mirando hacia el piso le dijo.

_**-Lo siento mas yo por que te amo, pero no puedo continuar así, lo mejor será que dejemos de vernos. **_

Y sin decir una palabra mas el joven dio media vuelta y salió sin mirar atrás.

**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**

Después de horas Severus seguía parado en el mismo lugar donde su amante lo había dejado parado. Aun sin poder creer lo mal que todo había ido.

Y esperando que esto solo fuera un berrinche de su pareja y al darse cuenta regresara para que arreglaran las cosas.

**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**

Días después tomando una copa de whiskie de fuego el ex espía le seguía dando vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con su amor. Y por mas que trataba de explicarse como habían llegado a esa situación, no podía entenderlo. ¿Porque el joven no podía ser mas comprensivo y ver que el quería guardar lo suyo un poco mas solo para ellos?

¿Era mucho pedir? Severus nunca había tenido nada que pudiera llamar suyo, desde siempre tuvo que compartir lo que tenia. Primero el amor de su madre con su padre, después el amor de su mejor amiga con James Potter, y durante la guerra nunca pudo tener algo privado simplemente toda su vida tenia que ser expuesta para que nadie dudara de él y sus lealtades.

Y ahora solo quería un poco mas de tiempo para disfrutar del nuevo estado en que se encontraban, de esto de sentirse amado y corresponder al sentimiento con todo su ser.

Girando el contenido de su vaso, se dio cuenta que lo que ellos tenían no podía terminar así solamente.

Tarde o Temprano él tenia que regresar a su lado.

**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**

Pasan los días y luego las semanas y Severus estaba desesperado, los ojos que lo veían desde él periódico eran los de su amor, y la noticia que anunciaba no era de lo mas agradable.

"_Héroe de Guerra en pleno romance con Draco Malfoy"_

Él no podía dejarlo por Draco Malfoy, era momento de ponerse en acción. No iba a perder al amor de su vida, si tenia que reconocer ante el mundo mágico, el mundo muggle y los extraterrestres que ellos eran pareja y se amaban lo haría, era momento de dejar de ser testarudo.

Si guerra quería su amor, guerra tendría.

**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**

No fue tan difícil saber donde estarían, al parecer todo el mundo estaba emocionado por el supuesto romance que los jóvenes tenían, aparte que no dejaban de asistir a un montón de fiestas y reuniones para que los vieran juntos.

Severus no estaba preocupado, el sabia que el joven lo amaba a él, y sabia perfectamente que nadie mas lo haría vibrar como el lo hacia, nadie podría borrar sus besos y sus caricias, y sobre todo nadie podría hacerle el amor como él se lo hacia.

Y hoy estaba decidido a reclamarlo de vuelta, como suyo ante toda esta gente.

Y luego pensó en lo que semana atrás le había dicho a su amor, sobre no estar preparado para dar a conocer al mundo lo que tenían, y se dio cuenta que era un gran error no haber cedido desde el principio, les hubiera ahorrado mucho dolor a los dos.

Pero eso ya no lo podía borrar, lo que si podía hacer era demostrarle al joven que era digno de él.

Así que aquí estaba en esta fiesta infernal de los Malfoy donde conmemoraban alguna cosa estúpida, ni siquiera había prestado atención cuando Lucius lo invito. Lo que nunca se le olvidaría era la cara de su amigo cuando acepto a venir, el mago rubio había estado insistiendo durante meses para que viniera a algunas de sus reuniones y siempre se había negado alegando que no tenia una razón para ir.

Pero hoy si tenia una razón y esa razón andaba por allí caminando con un Draco muy orgulloso de su acompañante (presumiendo) saludando magos y brujas.

Parecían estar muy ocupados, tanto que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

Severus estaba esperando el momento indicado para acercarse y ver la reacción del joven. Y no tuvo que esperar mucho ya seguramente sintió que alguien lo observaba fijamente y empezó a escanear entre la multitud, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con su mirada, Severus lo supo en ese momento todo era un juego, "él" solo estaba usando a Draco para darle celos.

Lentamente empezó a caminar hasta la pareja y vio como el joven se tenso al sentir la chispa eléctrica que voló entre ellos. Severus supo que jamás dejaría ir al mago que estaba al otro lado de la habitación esperando por el. Era suyo y de nadie mas.

Se paro frente a él, estudiando su mirada y supo que estaba esperando que tomara todas las decisiones, vio la rendición en sus ojos y todos los demás sentimientos que pasaron por ellos, esperanza, amor, alegría, este era su momento.

_**-¿Sr Potter me permite esta pieza?**_

Severus se quedo allí pacientemente mientras Harry tomaba su decisión, aceptar o negarse a su invitación a bailar.

El joven mago solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, Severus sabia que estaba muy emocionado y no podía hablar.

Tomo su mano y empezaron a caminar por el salón. A lo lejos el ex espía escuchaba la música pero realmente no le importaba, lo único que quiere en este momento era tener de nuevo en sus brazos al amor de su vida.

Al llegar a la pista de baile, lentamente empezaron a moverse, Harry acomodo su cuerpo entre los brazos de Severus. Su cuerpo hecho a la perfección para que encajara en el del mago mayor.

Después de una eternidad o unos minutos, Severus no sabría decir. Busco la mirada de su amante.

_**-He sido un tonto. No quiero perderte, dime que aun no es tarde para nosotros. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para recuperarte. **_

Harry estudio el rostro de su amor, se veía muy relajado y su mirada mostraba la sinceridad de sus palabras. Este era su momento. Ese que había estado esperando por meses.

Lentamente se paro en puntillas. Y busco los labios de Severus. Y este no le negó lo que buscaba, abriéndose plenamente para él.

El beso inicio lento, dulce, tierno, solo un roce de labios. Pero después de semanas de separación, rápidamente se convirtió en un duelo entre dos hombres desesperados, buscando recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Un jadeo general fue lo que se escucho a su alrededor. La gente no podía creer lo que veían. El niño que vivió dos veces, besándose apasionadamente con su ex profesor de pociones. La prensa no perdió el tiempo y empezaron a tomar fotos de la escena, esta era la noticia del siglo.

Cuando Harry y Severus tuvieron que separarse para recuperar la respiración, notaron que eran el centro de atención.

Severus puso su frente contra la de Harry. _**–Te amo Harry James Potter y estoy dispuesto a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, que tu eres mío y de nadie mas. **_

Harry sintió como se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, había valido la pena planear darle celos a Severus, aun que nunca pensó que su siempre controlado amante reaccionara de esta forma. Se sentía tan feliz que esperaba no estar soñando.

_**-Yo también te amo Severus Tobías Snape y si, soy totalmente tuyo al igual que tu eres todo mío. **_

Y olvidándose de todos y de todo se volvieron a besar.

**HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS- HS-HS**

_Notas mías:_

_Como ya dije arriba este fic se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción de Tomy Torres, Tarde o Temprano. _

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_._

_._

_. _

_Y si es así me dejen un mensaje y si no les gusto también espero un mensaje y si le es indiferente _

_._

_._

_._

_¿Qué creen? También espero un mensaje_

_Se que tengo que actualizar TE ODIO y estoy trabajando en ello, pero estoy atorada en el capitulo. Prometí que lo terminaría y lo voy a hacer. Solo espero que un día pueda sentarme y terminar ese capi_tulo.


End file.
